Detox
by FromTheCouncilOfTimeWizards
Summary: Ridiculous random thing I came up with. The Doctor shares a trick with Merlin, which comes in useful. Post s4 for Doctor Who, during s3 for Merlin, so spoilers I guess. Oneshot.


**AN: Neither Merlin nor Doctor Who belong to me.**

**So, um. I'm not really sure what the point of this fic is...it's just a random idea that popped into my head. Guessed I'd publish it. **

Merlin smiled, enjoying his small time of relaxation. He was leaning against a tree, soaking in the sun, having pushed all his duties and worries to the back of his mind. The reason for this was the man sitting next to him, also relaxing against the tree.

This was the third time he'd seen the Doctor. The first time had been a crazy incident involving an assassin which was actually from another world (according to the Doctor), so they hadn't really had time to socialize. However, Merlin had learned that the mysterious Doctor had the ability to travel in time. The second time, the Doctor had been with a friend, but they'd got on well, and defeated another enemy together. Which Arthur had been oblivious to, of course.

This time, he was alone and had no enemies to defeat. He'd seemed lonely, so he and Merlin were spending the afternoon relaxing in the shade of the trees, exchanging stories of their adventures. The best part was that Merlin could completely forget his chores, because the Doctor would take him back however far he needed to have time to finish them.

"...and then, the wasp just let her go! Donna and I took her to the inn, and she didn't remember any of it," the Doctor said, concluding his tale of a giant wasp and murder mysteries.

Merlin smiled. "I've seen many beasts, but I can't say I've encountered a giant wasp."

The Doctor chuckled. "I'd love to see a dragon, though. And you got to ride one."

"True," Merlin smiled. Then, becoming slightly more serious, he asked the Doctor something he'd been wondering after hearing the story.

"D'you think I can learn how to do that detox thing? I know I'm not Time Lord, but maybe I could make it work with my magic. It might come in handy, what with Morgana trying to kill me or Arthur every week."

The Doctor looked thoughtful. "Hmm. It might work..."

He proceeded to describe the detox process to the warlock.

"And finally, you'll need some kind of shock," the Doctor said.

In his mind's eye, Merlin saw the jagged bolt of lightning slicing down on Nimueh, blowing her to pieces.

"I think I can manage a minor shock."

"Good," the Doctor said. "Mine was a woman unexpectedly kissing me, but you may not have that option if you've been poisoned."

Merlin snorted. "Yes, I'm sure Morgana isn't going to poison me, then unexpectedly kiss me."

They grinned, and then the Doctor said "your turn, what have you been up to?"

Smiling at the fact that he could actually tell someone (besides Gaius, and he watered that down so as not to worry the physician), he launched his story about accidentally letting the goblin loose in the castle.

0o0

Merlin made his way to Arthur's chambers, holding the platter containing Arthur's lunch. He was already late, he'd stopped by the washroom to see if the laundry he'd put off doing was ready. It had only been a week since the visit from the Doctor, but he was already wishing for his time travel technology to help him finish all his chores. Especially since he'd been working so hard he'd come down with a cold, and couldn't smell anything.

Before he entered, he paused, and took a small portion of Arthur's breakfast. He'd started a habit of checking it for poison every morning after Gaius had walked in on Morgana going through his cupboards one day.

The ham had a strange taste to it, but Merlin wasn't sure if it was poison. Then he felt a burning sensation in his throat, and experienced dizziness so severe he collapsed.

Definitely poison.

It was quickly making him feel awful and trying to drag him down into unconsciousness, but he fought to stay awake long enough to reach into his jacket to pull out his handful of nuts and salted seeds he'd been carrying around, as well as the bottle of ginger beer the Doctor had given him. He knew he would look ridiculous if anyone came by now, twitching on the floor and shoving food down his throat, but he didn't have much choice, he could feel the poison doing its job.

Lastly, he summoned his magic and his eyes glowed. The air crackled with static, and a shock jolted through Merlin's body. His back arched, and smoke billowed out of his mouth in a small cloud.  
Exhausted, he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Arthur waited at his desk, tapping his fingers impatiently. He had woken up before his servant had come in the morning, because there was an important treaty signing today his father wanted him to attend, and in his slight nervousness he had woken up earlier than usual.

He was distracted by a loud clatter outside his door. He rolled his eyes, assuming Merlin had dropped something- again.

But seconds passed and it was silent. Not even any footsteps. Arthur repressed an exasperated sigh. Had the idiot gotten himself hurt?

Opening the door, he didn't see anything at first. Then, slightly down the hall, he saw a glimmer of silver. Walking closer, he saw that it was his breakfast platter and, right next to it, was Merlin, laying on the floor.

"Merlin," the royal said impatiently. The servant didn't stir. Arthur leaned down and shook the black-haired boy. Still no reaction.

His breakfast was somehow still on the platter, and the prince took some solace in thinking that some of the food might still be edible. But then he paused.

The ham and roll had an unusual sheen to them. Arthur was a royal, which meant he had grown up learning to be wary of assassination attempts. And that included poison.

Cautiously, he sniffed it, then drew back quickly. Definitely poison. He'd smelled it in Gaius's chambers before, and the physician had warned him never to consume it.

His eyes found a piece of ham. It had a bite taken out of it.

It took him a moment to realize Merlin had taken that bite. Almost as a reflex, he felt annoyed that the servant had eaten some of his breakfast. But that was soon eclipsed with fear. What if this poison was deadly?

Quickly scooping Merlin up, he hurried down to Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius!" he called, bursting into the physician's quarters.

Startled, Gaius looked up from his potion brewing, eyes widening when he saw who the prince was holding.

"Lay him down!" the old physician instructed. "What happened?"

"I think he's been poisoned," Arthur said in a rush.

Gaius leaned down and examined his ward, but moments later, his brow furrowed in confusion. Merlin showed no signs of anything but being asleep, but Gaius was sure Merlin had gotten a good night's rest the night before(for once), even if he had been rushing in his chores.

The guards entered, bringing the platter of food as Arthur had instructed. Gaius sniffed it, then recoiled. That was definitely poison.

He frowned again. Merlin was not showing any abnormal symptoms the poison caused. The physician knew his ward's magic was powerful, but he had never shown signs of anything like this before.

"Will he be alright?" Arthur inquired, breaking Gaius out of his thoughts.

"Ah.." He couldn't tell Arthur his servant had magically been cured. "I think so, but I will have to treat him to be sure. And for that, I will need a workspace."

"Of course," Arthur said, and rather reluctantly, he left, ordering the guards to do so as well.

Suddenly, Merlin stirred.

"Merlin, what happened?" Gaius said immediately. "Arthur said you've been poisoned, but you seem fine."

Merlin grinned. "Detox. It really works." And, ignoring the confused look on his mentor's face, grabbed an apple off the table and strode towards the door.

"Gaius! Is he going to be alr-"

Arthur, waiting outside the door, broke off when he saw it was his servant rather than the physician opening it.

Immediately, Merlin got a mischievous look in his eye, and the prince groaned inwardly.

"Were you worried about me?"

"No," Arthur said quickly. "Just seeing if I needed to get a new servant."

Merlin just grinned. "Well, you won't," he said cheerfully. "I'll go get you some new breakfast, shall I? The last one seemed to be poisoned." And with that, he walked off towards the kitchens, all signs of illness gone.

Perplexed, Arthur looked through the still open door to Gaius, who shrugged.

"I found an antidote, sire. It appears to be...very effective."

Grumbling, the prince turned and trudged back to his chambers to await his breakfast from his overly cheerful servant.

0o0

A few solar systems away, the Doctor received a message on his psychic paper.

_Doctor, thanks for the detox tip. It was really, REALLY useful! _  
_-Merlin_


End file.
